flecharon mi oscuro corazón
by 0o.Nathaliao0
Summary: Noce como diablos llego a pasarme esto...como ella podía hacer eso, en todos mis años de vampiro, y creanme son muchos,sólo ella sakura Haruno con un sólo roce de labios me hizo sentir el cielo y infierno sin estar vivo ni muerto
1. nueva York

Flecharon mi oscuro corazón

1er capitulo : NUEVA YORK

abrí mis ojos , ya era de mañana , como nunca no quería salir de mi cama estaba exhausta el día anterior me la pase cuidando al hijo de Ino, Lian , realmente es muy pero muy como decirlo si IPERACTIVO , a partir de hoy dejaré de regalarle barras energéticas , ya aprendí la lección.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que alguien se asomaba a mi cuarto

Sakura ya levántate , hoy nos vamos ya está todo listo , tu padre pasará por ti en 2 horas

Nooooo … solo 5 min. Más mamá , no dormí bien

Hay Sakura no seas floja y levántate

Después de 30 min. De tratar de manipular a mi madre ( cosa que no funciono ) me levante me di un duchazo y me encuentro tomando desayuno, pues lamento no haberlo dicho pero esque hoy me voy a nueva York a vivir con mi papá … mis padres se separaron hacia un año , yo me quede con mamá , pero ella ya tiene un nuevo compromiso " Yuriko " ; el es beisbolista profesional ( NC que le vio mamá) el viaja continuamente y yo soy el impedimento de mi madre , si no fuera por mi lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Inner: sabes que no es verdad

Claro que lo es , es que no lo ves ella lo ama además : nos vamos a nueva York , que más quieres

Inner: ok tu ganas!!! ^ ^

-Sakura tu padre ya está aquí

-ya voy… no desesperes

Sakura que grande estas … cariño te extrañe mucho

Si y el era mi padre Sunno que en estos momentos me extrangulaba en un gran abrazo de oso

ya papá me estrangular al menos déjame ver nueva York antes de morir

hay no seas dramática

después de que casi me estrangularon , es muy larga esta parte y no los quiero aburrir aunque ya lo hago, viajamos casi 6 horas cosa que me aburro , llegamos me instale , una de las ventajas de papá es que no me sigue a todos lados como un psicópata a diferencia de mamá .

Dimos un buen recorrido y conocí mi nueva escuela , so sabia que la directora de "Grenn" ósea el Cole fuera amiga de mamá .

Luego regresamos , cenamos , vi la TV y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Escuche el despertador, ahhhh me levante y me fui a bañar, luego desayune con sunno y me fui a esperar el autobús

Me subí mientras todos me miraban …

Inner: yo se porque nos miran …si tal vez porque ERES UN BICHO CON PELO ROSA

Oye… eso fue grosero de tu parte pero concuerdo con tigo

Inner: ok

De pronto sentí que me jalaban y me hacían sentarme bruscamente .voltie y lo que vi fue una chica de cabellos marrones ,en dos chonguitos, ojos chocolates , piel algo bronceada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

holaaaaaaaa soy ten ten , pero puedes decirme ten

…

Oie y tu eres? … nueva y te llamas?

Ssakura … Sakura Haruno

Wuau mucho gusto Saku … te puedo decir así no?

Si claro

De pronto sentí como el autobús se estacionaba lentamente nose porque pero presentía que este seria un Día largo muy pero muy cansado

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Sasuke Uchiha ? Oo

Notas: quiero que sepan que como saben los personajes no son míos ^ ^

Y que usare personajes como Obito e Itachi Uchiha, etto… noce si conoceran a "Rin " pero fue una compañera de Obito y Kakashi … ah y deidará cambia de sexo ( Oo)

2° capitulo: Sasuke Uchiha Oo???

Después de bajar del autobús con una chica con chongos que era realmente agotadora , nótese el sarcasmo.

Resumiré en pocas palabras lo que viene a continuación: ME ARRASTRARON POR TODO EL COLEGIO … y esa persona fue ten ten .

-bueno con esto terminamos el recorrido

-Genial … gracias a dios !

-oye dijiste algo

-no nada

-a ok , que clases tienes, yo tengo : comunicación con kutenai sensei , matemáticas con kakashi hatake , E. física con … el pervertido de Jiraya ahhhh se pasa todo el día mirándonos …

Guaaaau tenemos las mismas clases – ante eso Ten Ten tenia una mirada de satisfacción.-estaremos juntas compañera.

**Inner:**** noooooooooooooooo porque a mi… no es que sea ella una mala persona pero es es como lidiar con Lian.**

_Bueno lo único que puedes hacer es ….oye espera a mi me cae bien … dramática…. Además es muy amable…_

**Inner: tienes razón… es odiosa**

_Por fin me esc… ay contigo nose puede eres imposible bueno mejor prestemos atención a lo que nos dice._

**Inner: ok **

Luego de que salí de mi trance me di cuenta que me encontraba en el salón y Ten Ten estaba presentandome a algunos compañeros … los cuales eran … como decirlo… así demasiados amistosos y confianzudos sólo por el hecho de que todos me estaban abrazando si no fuera por Ten Ten se hubieran pasado de mañosos

Así transcurrieron las clases aburridamente … y POR FIN SONO LA CAMPANA yo nunca creí sentirme tan aliviada al respecto.

EN LA CAFETERÍA

Me sente al lado de Ten , después vinieras 3 más:

Sakura quiero que conozcas a Ino- señala a una rubia esbelta con ojos azules test blanco y cabello largo- Quiva – un chico con rasgos perrunos , alto , cabellos marrón y ojos marrones- y Hinata –ella era una chica con test más blanca que la de Ino , cabello azul eléctrico , ojos perlados ,y de apariencia muy tímida .

Sakura: mucho gusto

Ino: guau … así es tu pelo … ja tienes la cabeza como el chicle

Hinata: Ino no molestes a Sakura-chan

Quiva: concuerdo con Hinata… además no tiene nada de malo su cabellera

**Inner: déjame a mi a la cerda**

_No es buen momento pero lo tendré en cuenta…_

En ese momento vi que entraron a la cafetería 2 parejas : su piel nivea más clara incluso que la de Hinata o la mía

Ten Ten: Sakura… ellos son Uchiha Itachi y su novia Sempai Deidará, los que siguen son Uchiha Obito y Inuzuka Rin… son Hijos del famoso doc. Fugaku Uchiha… excepto Rin y Deidará que son de otras familias también importantes pero no como las de los Uchihas…

Sakura : o ya veo pero quien es el …

Ino: es el último hijo del doc. … Sasuke Uchiha él es el único que no tiene novia pero a pesar de eso … es muy popular al igual que son hermanos , imagínate que sólo al entrar a las academia ya tenia muchas fans ., pero no te hagas ilusiones no sale con nadie … amenos que sus padres le presentes a alguien

Quiva : y como es que yo no tengo fans

Naruto: simple por que soy más guapo que tú …

Ten Ten – Quiva – Ino: hola Naruto

Hinata: hha…ai Naruto… kun

Naruto: hola chichas … Quiva … hola , pero oye a ti no te conozco- se acerco en un sólo movimiento tanto que Quede pasmada al ver que era tan hiperactivo- Soy Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto…

Sakura: yo soy … Sakura Haruno , mucho gusto ^ ^

Naruto :bueno esto hay que celebrarlo

Ten Ten: celebrar quee?

Quiva : la venida de Sakura pues tontita

Naruto: que les parece hoy cafetín que queda a unas cuadras de aquí

Claro- dijeron todos

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que el receso termino, paaron todos los alumnos me tocab matematica con hatake kakashi entre al aula lo vi … parado mirandop la ventana , me ubique en mi asiento , justo entonces entro el profesor

Kakashi- sensei: alumnos tomen asiento

Sasuke se acerco al maestro y le susurro algo en el oído, pero cuando lo hizo note que parecia algo transtornado parece como si quisiera evitaar algo.

Kakashi- sensei: bueno chicos como sabran el es Sasuke Uchiha , ah sido transferido hacia está clase –y todas las chicas cayeron al suelo no creían lo que el profesor decía –eh Sasuke busaca donde puedas sentarte-las chicas revivieron y botaban a susa compañeros y dejaban el asiento libre ecepto Ten y yo – oye que te parece allí justo al lado de la señorita Haruno…

**Inner: ****Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no puede ser ahhhhhhhhh se sentará a nuesstro lado ah me falta el aire no puede ser necesito un inhalador help help…**

_**O**__ye no es para tanto ni que fuera el hombre más guapo del mundo… Inner … Inner_

_O no otra ves __…_

_**(ustedes se preguntarán lo que paso puues … la Inner de Sakura se encuentra en estado crítico ya que por muchos pensamientos lujuriosos casi muere de una hemorragia nasal así que no se presentará hasta el final del cap. Gracias por su comprensión )**_

Kakashi- sensei: ahora les dejaré a cada pareja 2 problemas … claro serán diferentes para cada pareja …pero los resolverán en EQUIPO y los explicarán la clase que viene.

Guau yo ni cuenta me había dado que Sasuke se había sentado a mi lado y que el profesor estaba dejandonos tarea

Sasuke: tú comienza con el problema 8 y yo resolveré el 9

Sakura : claro

Narra Sasuke

No puedo creer que este pasando esto … tal ves me estoy muriendo… ok eso fue estupido… pero era de esperarce ya que es la primera persona de sexo "FEMENINO" que no tartamudeo , se desmaya, grita o entra en coma con sólo escuchar mi voz…

Y además influyen otras cosas como el hecho de que … no puedo leer su maldita mente inferior a la mía ( típico de él tarde o temprano tendría que subirle el ego a Sasuke ¬ ¬)

Bueno tengo que preguntarle su nombre así investigaré y sabre las causas … si eso haré…

Sasuke: disculpa no me haz dicho tu nombre

Sakura: así claro … soy Sakura Haruno , y… ya termine

Me entrego el papel lo revise y estaba perfecto valla cara bonita, no tenia un mal cuerpo y era inteli…. Que espera Sasuke rebobina Oo acaso dijiste que era ella bonita y no tenia mal cuerpo… guau Nelly tenia razón lo de pervertido el profesor Hatake lo contagia en el aire apuesto que lee su estúpido libro en estos momentos ,OK lo chequeo y si lo está haciendo hay que novedad bueno siguiendo con el tema yo ya terminé y por supuesto que está bien después de todo soy premio excelencia académica desde que tenia 5 .

Claro cuando aún estaba vivo, pero siempre he obtenido esos premios

Ok terminaré esto lo más rápido me levanto agarro a la tal Sakura y me la llevo hasta el pupitre del profesor y …

Kakashi-sensei: rayos…ya lo terminé …aunque está semana estrenan el volumen 4 de Icha Icha paradisiaco n_n

Sasuke : ejem… ya terminamos…

Sakura narra

Cuando le entrege mi hoja se quedo revisandola tratando de buscar algún error cosa que no encontró y luego de la nada me agarró

_**Todas las chicas del salón están al borde del suicidio ecepto Ten **_

Y me llevo hasta el pupitre del sensei que hablaba sobre según me contaron sus libros los cuales poseían porno…

Kakashi-sensei: rayos…ya lo terminé …aunque está semana estrenan el volumen 4 de Icha Icha paradisiaco n_n

Sasuke : ejem… ya terminamos…

Sasuke : aquí tiene

Kakashi sensei: eeee… muy bien pueden sentarce

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno espero dejen sus comentarios: puedo recibir quejas he noce vean ustedes

A otra cosa esto es una adaptación de una peli que vi creo que me gusto y me imagine un SasuSaku la peli se llama Crepúsculo yo veré las segunda parte que se estrena en noviembre…

Gracis por leer bay…


	3. Conociendote

Narra Sasuke:

Y luego pasados 5 min. Desde que el profesor Hatake se digno a revisarnos nos devolvió nuestras hojas perfectamente calificadas…

Pero derepente me percate o mejor dicho me vi hundida respirando aquel aroma de… CEREZOS???? De donde provenía ese olor… era una mezcla exquisita entre cerezos y … sangre…no se sorprendan soy un vampiro… pero tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad como para no comerme a todos estos estupidos e inferiores humanos ( eso no es verdad no somos inferiores ) .

OK ya encontré de donde provenía el embriagante olor es de aquella pelirosa que está a mi costado… como se llamaba… así…. No espera era…. Sara….no…saka….a OK ya se Saraka….no ya me acorde Sakura… ese olor de sangre con cerezos es de ella…y yo que ense que los humanos sólo olían a sangre.

Pero ya que rayos quiero salir de aquí seque ese olor me dio hambre y presiento que ella puede ser la próxima…no Sasuke…autocontrol…vamos que te enseño tu padre estás 2 décadas

Aaaaashh esto es frustrante si sólo oyeran todo lo que piensa el sensei ,bueno aquí tienen la recopilación claro recibida de la emisora Sasuke:

_**Lo sentimos pero no entramos apto este tipo de lenguajes usados para menores de 18 años… estás descripciones mencionadas son demasiado fuertes para ser **__**escuchadas.**_

Sasuke: Oo

Narra Sakura:

De pronto y no se por que vi como mi compañero cambiaba su gesto serio a uno sorprendido…

Pero no pude observarlo mucho tiempo ya que sonó; la por cierto escandalosa; campana

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG

Y lo único que vi fue un Sasuke Uchiha saliendo a todo vapor y tirado la silla hacia el suelo.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Narra: Sakura

Como siempre estaba yo en mi lugar preferido una parte del colegio tiene un hermoso jardín donde se encuentra el estacionamiento y donde todos los Días veo donde se estacionan los Uchiha.

Pero hoy sólo llegaron 4 de ellos estaban Tobi, Itachi, Deidará y Rin no vi a Sasuke por ningún lado incluso casi llego tarde sólo por ver si venia…

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Narra: Sakura

Paso lo misma historia yo como estúpida esperándolo pero nunca llego y ps ahora era la cosa más tranka ya que tampoco asistieron sus hermanos y sus novias

UNA SEMANA DESPUES :

Narra: Sakura

Si ya se imaginaran el muy patán ese no apareció un bendita y P……

**Lo sentimos está parte de la historia a sido censurada porque el personaje X (Sakura Haruno) no usa el lenguaje requerido para está historia**

_**(Autora: si lo se hay muchas censuras esque como que estos personajes son muy mal hablados debería contratar a otros no creen **_

_**Sakura: queeeeeee Oo yo soy la protagonista como puedes hablar así de mi…**_

_**Autora: el hecho de que seas la protagonista de mi historia no te da derecho a hablar así … acuérdate que está es una historia pa adolescentes …ignorante**_

_**Inner:a eres una Z**__**… pera Sakura yo la agarro de está no se escapa**_

_**Autora: auxilio… pero queeee..aaaaaaaaah quítenmela quítenmela**_

_**Después de que me amarraron se rieron como dementes:**_

_**Sakura e Inner: muajjjaaaaaaaaa **__**n n**_

_**Sasuke: eso te pasa por contratar a cualquiera**_

_**Inner: ahhhhh Sasuke – k… queeeeeeee Oo**_

_**Autora – Sakura **__**: Oo**_

_**Después todos llegamos a un acuerdo Sasuke me desato gracias a dios, pues esas sogas apretaban mis muñecas .Esa Inner es una salvaje…FIN)**_

Pero está vez allí venía el auto de los Uchiha pero está vez se estacionaron más lejos de lo que normalmente los hacían…

Derepente noce porque pero escuche que otras personas hacían mucho ruido , decidí ignórales para eso traía mis audífonos después de todo

Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde Quiva se acercaba rápidamente al parecer el auto se salio de control yo me quede pasmada no sabía que hacer …

Entonces cuando lo vi en mis narices apareció Sasuke que en un acto me abrazo y paro el auto luego …. Acto seguido me di cuenta que yo estaba muy pegada a su cuerpo y que nuestras respiraciones chocaban

Sakura: como que…

Sasuke: de que hablas

Sakura: como has llegado tan rápido

Sasuke: yo… estaba cerca eso es todo

Sakura: no es veda estabas demasiado lejos como para poder ayudarme y como haz podido parar ese auto tan sólo con la palma de tu mano…

Sasuke: creo que esto te afecto será mejor que te lleve a un hospital vamos

Sakura sólo sintió como Sasuke la miraba para luego notar todo borroso.

EN EL HOSPITAL

Se encontraba inconciente una Sakura con muchos recuerdos borrosos en su mente

_**Flashbacks**__**:**_

Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde Quiva se acercaba rápidamente al parecer el auto se salio de control yo me quede pasmada no sabía que hacer …

Entonces cuando lo vi en mis narices apareció Sasuke que en un acto me abrazo y paro el auto luego …. Acto seguido me di cuenta que yo estaba muy pegada a su cuerpo y que nuestras respiraciones chocaban

Sakura: como que…

Sasuke: de que hablas

Sakura: como has llegado tan rápido

Sasuke: yo… estaba cerca eso es todo

Sakura: no es veda estabas demasiado lejos como para poder ayudarme y como haz podido parar ese auto tan sólo con la palma de tu mano…

Sasuke: creo que esto te afecto será mejor que te lleve a un hospital vamos

Sakura sólo sintió como Sasuke la miraba para luego notar todo borroso.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Un largo día en el hospital

Capitulo cuatro: Una larga noche…

Notas: muchas gracias por los reviews… eso me inspiro para hacer el capitulo n° 4 …también agradezco las críticas gracias…casi me pongo a llorar ps no pense que alguien me ayudará…XD

_Bueno aquí comienza:_

Inesperadamente Sakura se levanto de golpe y miro a su alrededor …era era un hospital como demonios llego allí …de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a la una señora de unos 40 años cabello rosa corto ojos verdes y muy pr4eocupada …era su madre .

-mamá que paso…porque estoy aquí-exclamo una aturdida pelirosa

-cariño…me alegro de que estés bien- corrió a abrasar a su hija de tan sólo 17 años

Sakura fijo su mirada jade hacia la silla que se encontraba casi por la esquina era acaso era Sasuke.

-Sasuke..

- lo es cariño…el te trajo al hospital en brazos(XD)…estabas inconciente su padre Fugaku lo ayudo enseguida…estabas inconciente…no quiso moverse se allí hasta que te despertarás…

Ante eso Sakura se puso roja miro de reojo a su madre quien la miraba picadamente a ella y al muchacho…

-bueno Saku te dejo tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

Sakura vio como su madre se alejaba…hasta que se fue

-¿eh no estabas dormido?-le pregunto ella.

-no

- eso quiere decir que tu escuchaste todo lo que…-no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por cierto pelinegro.

-así es –le contesto con un mirada con chispas algo picaras …

-:…

-no importa

-como esque lo hiciste-le pregunto en tono serio

-hacer que

-el correr tan rápido y detener ese auto

-de que hablas… creo que eso … te afecto y mucho ¬ ¬

-no es cierto te …recuerdo que luego vi tu mirada roja y … y sentí tus fríos brazos…además tu ojos son negros

-estás al borde de irte a un centro psiquiátrico…sabes si no me dirás más…hasta luego tengo cosas que hacer.

Se levanto de su asiento y paso de largo, pero fue detenido pues unas frágiles manos lo detuvieron…

-espera…

Se voltio lentamente para encontrase con la dueña de aquella voz y de aquellas suaves y delicadas manos.

-si que pasa Sakura…

-¿qué me darás explicación mañana en la excursión…?

-¿a que te refieres…?

-sobre ti

Sasuke le dio una media sonrisa, la cuál significa tal vez para Sakura que el ya tenía la suficiente confianza en ella como para decirle lo que ella tanto ansiaba saber de él, pero cuando más se acercaba no obtenía respuesta alguna.

-bien- y con esto abandono él lugar dejando a una Sakura hundida en sus pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que al abrirse mostró a tres lindas muchachas eran Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten las cuales salieron volando del colegio al enterarse lo que le ocurrió a su amiga.

-Sakura…ah…que alivio gracias a dios estás bien-exclamó Hinata.

-Si frontuda nos tenías preocupadas-le sonrió de manera dulce Ino

-Oye y tal Sasuke-dijo Ten Ten divertida

-Hinata, ten Ten, Ino…chicas-sonrió pero luego borro su sonrisa pues proceso las palabras de su amiga.-… nose a que te refieres…

-¡O vamos no te hagas la tonta! Sabemos muy bien que el te trajo- le hablo una divertida Ino.

-chicas yo creo que esas son cosas de Sakura- les explico a las dos .

-hay Hinata sólo quería saber si se le aventó

_Oo-Y esa fue exactamente la cara de Hinata y Sakura

Entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando al doctor Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke, quien al mirar la escena quedo conmovido ya que siempre quiso al menos una hija.

-buenas noches señorita Sakura ,veo se encuentra mejor

-si así es …-le contesto Sakura al doctor

-bueno chicas deben de retirarce la hora de visitas se acabo y no se preocupen Sakura será dada de alta mañana a primera hora, la podrán ver en la escuela

-gracias por informarnos-le hablo una ojiperla al Sr. Fugaku-ya nso retiramos

-adiós Sakura espero mañana verte en la excursión-le menciono esto su amiga de chonguitos

-buena noches frontuda…nos vemos mañana-sin más Ino salio de la habitación acompañada de sus amigas y de el doc. Uchiha.


	5. Preparandome para la sorpresa

Notas :En realidad nunca pensé que esto de escribir se me daría muy bien pues porque mi padre a pesar de se escritor, poeta , pintor y entre otras cosas no me apoyo mucho en esto ya que dice que es una perdida de tiempo…pero no me rendí…gracias una vez más por lo lindos comentarios fue un honor leerlos , gracias Trinnnnnnniix

No lo aburriré más y aquí tienen el cap. Numero 5 (espero sea de su agrado):

Capitulo número cinco: Al fin mi casa

Que lindo era, un bonito paisaje, rico aroma, tranquilo, sin alguien quien moleste, ni padres molestando y preguntando por tu tarea, era la paz absoluta para nuestra querida Sakura Haruno, pero no siempre todo es color de rosa ya que sentía que le hablaban pero no veía a nadie…

Poco a poco todo se fue volviendo borroso hasta que escucho una voz más clara y llego a divisar un traje de policía, abrió los ojos jade pesadamente y se encontró con su padre.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas pequeña dormilona- le dijo esto con un toque te dulzura y diversión –bueno prepárate hoy nos vamos a casa cariño.

_Que hora es…-exclamo ella acompañando aquellas palabras con un leve bostezo .

-Son las 5 a. m. Sakura- contesto este algo preocupado al ver que el semblante de su hija cambiaba - te dieron el alta hace 5 min.

- Pero queeeee Oo-no cabía en su cabeza -por que me levantaron tan temprano si hoy es sábado.

-Hay que fácil te olvidas de todo Sakurita- le dijo esto con cara de aburrido-hoy es tu excursión y yo creo que alguien se muere por verte ^ ^.

-Que cosas dicces –le dijo un muy colorada Sakura- sólo somos amigos nada más.

-Si tu lo dices, bueno te espero abajo tú sólo alístate –le dijo el señor Haruno.

Muchos min. ,después de que su padre le comento aquello Sakura recordó algunas cosas que había dejado pendiente con Sasuke.

**Inner:**** ahora que lo dices también lo había olvidado es mejor que nos alistemos**

_**Flashbacks:**_

_-espera…_

_Se voltio lentamente para encontrase con la dueña de aquella voz y de aquellas suaves y delicadas manos._

_-si que pasa Sakura…_

_-¿qué me darás de explicación mañana en la excursión…?_

_-¿a que te refieres…?_

_-sobre ti_

_Sasuke le dio una media sonrisa, la cuál significa tal vez para Sakura que el ya tenía la suficiente confianza en ella como para decirle lo que ella tanto ansiaba saber de él, pero cuando más se acercaba no obtenía respuesta alguna._

_-bien- y con esto abandono él lugar dejando a una Sakura hundida en sus pensamientos _

_**Fin del Flashbacks**_

Ni cuenta se dio pero ya había terminado de alistar sus cosas. Así que bajo ,en el primer piso quedo con encontrarse con su padre, allí estaba él con un late en la mano (mmm que rico XD).

-Vaya eso fue demasiado rápido diría yo…-comento su padre.

- Bueno es que cuando eres limpia, ordenada y organizada no hay mucho por hacer-le dijo ella a su padre con cierto toque de superioridad.

-Okey señorita ordenada tenemos que ir a casa sólo tienes unas horas para alistarte e ir a la excursión – dicho esto la tomo por el brazo y camino con ella hasta la salida.

Subieron al auto, claro Sunno su padre al volante y Sakura en el asiento trasero, en el trayecto no hubo muchos intercambios de palabras, una que otro por allí salían a relucir algunos chistes de parte del padre de Sakura lo cual daba a entender que no era un especialista en comedia.

Llegaron y se estacionaron en el patio trasero de la casa, se dirigieron al interior de la casa, quedaron en que Sakura se daría un buen duchazo y se prepararía para la excursión, mientras Sunno le preparaba el desayuno a Sakura.

Sakura subió a su habitación y acomodo la ropa con la cual se iría, también se alisto para darse una buena y relajante ducha .

-Ah…hoy sabré al fin lo que tanto nos oculta.

**Inner: si estoy nerviosa…y si es…homosexual…o si es un violador**

_Oye a todo esto a que te refieres con homosexual, acaso me estás diciendo que un homosexual tiene superpoderes…a veces pienso que eres una retrasada._

**Inner : quien sabe…pero no soy ninguna retrasada…pues al menos yo no me insulto a mi misma como tu lo haces ahora.**

_Inner 3 palabras cierra tu boca…_

_**I**_**nner: … TT**

Salio del baño, se cambio , se puso un chavito de color azul y un polo a tiras color jazmín , guardo su libreta de apuntes, se peino con una linda cola de caballo .

Se apresuro para el encuentro acordado por su padre , cuando bajo su nariz no se contuvo más y aspiro el embriagante olor de los panqueques .

-Oh vero que hiciste panqueques-le dijo muy animada ya que sabía que venían acompañados de la dulce leche condensada.

-si cariño ahí también tienes Cork flagues si deseas, bueno allí están tus panqueques-le dijo su padre entregándolo el plato.

Los dos se sentaron justos a compartir ese maravilloso desayunos, cuando terminaron Sakura se despidió de su padre, camino hacia la entrada, sabía que hoy era un día decisivo pues hoy sabría todo sobre Sasuke.

Con decisión tomo la perilla de la puerta la giro en un acto seguido se abrió y Sakura salió de allí con la frente en alto supuesta a saber el porque él era tan diferente al resto.

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Eres más que un vampiro para mi

Notas: este capitulo va a ser el más emocionante de todos Kiaaaaaa nose de donde me inspire ,de verdad XD

Capitulo Numero seis: Y la sorpresa …es…un Vampiro

Me encontraba en el estacionamiento me dirigía hacía la parte del pasto cerca de donde estaba, apenas y habían llegado unos nueve alumnos de mi salón los cuales no conocía muy bien así me dispuse a escuchar música, mientras miraba en mi laptop cualquier indicio sobre él entre a una página muy extrañ dispuse a describirlo : increíblemente fuerte, y rápido , eres pálido y frío como el hielo, ojos cambian de color, hablas como si fueran de otra época , con miedo presione enter:

Respuesta : clasificación de vampiro…

Me asuste cerre la laptop como podía ser aquello aunque todo concordaba pero…preferí no pensar aquello y mire hacía otro lado.

Justo vi llegar a Hinata, Ino, Kiba …acaso era el profesor Iruka. En seguida fui corriendo a saludarnos alce la mano para que me distinguieran…

_**Inner:**__** quien no te distinguiría eres una bola de cabellos rosas **_

_Hay cállate, hazle ese favor al mundo, al menos 5 min. _

-Hola chicos, buenos días Iruka sensei-dijo esto con la voz más dulce que pudo

-Hai Sakura chan- le dijo con una linda sonrisa Hinata.

-Que tal frentuda – le dijo Ino

-hola Sakura – le hablo Kiba .

-Buenos días señorita Haruno-le dijo con cierta seriedad – hee chicos pueden platicar un rato pues aún son las 7:48 aún faltan 12 min.

Kiba se fue a conversar con sus amigos los cuales se encontraban en la puerta del colegio, Ino se fue a afanar por allí (que novedad **¬ ¬) **Hinata se quedo conversando con Iruka sensei acerca de la excursión ya que estábamos comenzando la primavera y habría un gran baile de eso se encargaría ella , también del baile de graduación. 

Yo me había quedado como idiota ahí parada, cuando de repente sentí que me jalaban lo único que hice fue gritar.

-AAAAAAAAAAaaaaa-grito la pelirosa con todas sus fuerzas.

-AAAAAAAAAA pero que rayos te pasa sólo era una broma- exclamó algo asustada la voz que provenía de aquella persona que estaba detrás de ella .

- Pero mira nomás lo que haces teme …asustaste a la pobre Sakura chan- exclamó otra voz muy ruidosa

-Ssasuke eres tú-en ese mismo instante Saura volteo para ver si aquello era verdad-que bonita forma de saludarme idiota- le dijo enfurecida la muchacha .

-Hai Sakura chan –le dijo el rubio que se hallaba al costado de cierto pelinegro.

-hpm…hola –le dijo algo divertido por lo sucedido hace un par de min.

-Idiota casi muero de un susto …

-hpm ya paso – le dijo sonríente un pelinegro.

-Teme tú nunca cambias verdad.

-Oigan parece que ya suben al autobús , mejor nos vamos – exclamó Naruto.

Todos subimos al autobús Sasuke me había dicho para sentarnos juntos pero luego llegó Naruto y jaló a Sasuke y yo me senté con Kiba .

El maldito recorrido duro 2 h, llegamos a eso de las dieron un pequeño jugo y dos paquetes de galletas. Luego nos fuimos a hacer un pequeño recorrido por una reserva , luego vimos un invernadero:

_Ycomo verán chicos son diferentes tipos de plantas- decía Iruka sensei.

-_Oye esto no contamina…-dijo Sasuke susurrando._

_-Un invernado, lo hace-le contesto Sakura bajito-y tu contaminas la verdad._

_-Ah… a que te refieres-le fijo Sasuke._

_-Quiero respuestas-hablo ella-quiero saber quien eres en realidad-lo miró casi suplicante._

_-No… -contesto él._

-Bien alumnos aquí terminamos pueden sacar sus conclusiones y pueden ir donde deseen por sólo 30 min.

Casi todos los alumnos salieron disparados, algunos se quedaron a charlar con el profesor, yo salí molesta de allí me dirigi hacia él , me miraba cuando estuve a pocos pasos no lo miré pase de largo, me fue a la reserva de bosques que no se entraba muy lejos de allí , al parecer me siguió ya que oí sus pisadas. Me detuve al parecer él también

-eres increíblemente fuerte – trago saliva- y rápido, eres pálido y frío como el hielo- él se acercaba más-tus ojos cambian de color, y a veces hablas como si fueran de otra época – suspiro –no comes no bebes y nunca te veo cuando hay sol.

-...- suspiro el cansado

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -le hablo ella

-17- contesto el .

- ¿ Hace cuanto tienes 17?-interrogo ella.

- Hace mucho-afirmó él.

-Se lo que eres-dijo dudosa

-Dilo…-contesto el con la respiración agitada- en voz alta- pauso y otra vez hablo- Dilo.

-Un vampiro-logro articular ella.

-¿Tienes miedo?-hablo él.

Dio media vuelta lo encaro y contesto- no .

-Estonces pregúntame lo más obvio-respiro – ¿Qué comemos?.

-¿No me harás daño?...

No llego la respuesta ,sólo la tomo del brazo y la jalo se dispuso a caminar con él jalándola, en un acto desesperado pregunto:

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto asustada.

-Arriba en las montañas-la miro- deberás ver que aspecto tengo a la luz del sol.

Sin más palabras, y sin que ella preguntará la subió a su espalda y corrió a una velocidad asombrosa…llegaron al lugar en menos de lo que canta un gallo. La hizo bajarse de sus espalda y se dirigió donde hallo luz del sol

-por eso nunca me muestro, días así – se detuvo- todos sabrían la gran diferencia- ella lo miraba atontada – esto es lo que soy y todo mi familia lo es.

Pareces un diamante-lo miró más sorprendida aún- Eres hermoso.

-Hermoso…-repitió con ironía – este es el disfraz de un asesino Sakura.- se alejo de allí acto seguido ella lo siguió - soy un asesino.

-no me lo creo –hablo ella.

-eso es porque te crees la mentira, esto es un camuflaje – volteo a mirarla- soy el depredador más peligroso de este mundo- se paro en seco- todo esto te invita a venir a mi, mi vos , mi rostro , incluso mi olor, como si los necesitases –corrió y apareció en un árbol – como si pudieras huir de mi- volvió a desaparecer – como si pudieras derrotarme – agarro el tronco de un árbol lo destrozo .

-estoy diseñado para matar-le dijo serio.

-no me importa-le contesto agitada.

-He matada a persona antes- le dijo sincero.

-no importa-replico.

-También he querido matarte, jamás había deseado tanto la sangre de un humano.

-confío en ti.

-un consejo- la miro y tomo su mejilla con cariño mientras se acercaba- no lo hagas.

Ella se acerco para pretender besarlo-estoy aquí y no te temo-pero el corrió .

-Mi familia es diferente a la de nuestra espies sólo comemos animales , aprendimos a controlarnos- bajaba lentamente del árbol- pero tu con tu olor, eres como una droga para mi, eres como la heroína.

Sakura se acerco al árbol el bajo su cabeza sus respiraciones chocaban y le pregunto.

-¿Por qué me odiabas cuando nos conocimos…?

-Es cierto pero sólo porque te deseaba tanto-contesto firme él- aún nose si puedo controlarme.

-yo se que si- se trepo al árbol y subió hasta donde se encontraba él, pero el bajo apresuradamente.

- No logró leer tu mente, dime lo que piensas- acorralo a Sakura.

-Tengo miedo- en el se noto decepción- pero no es por ti.

-Llevo tiempo esperándote- la miro con ternura- Y así el león se enamoro de la oveja.

-Que oveja tan idiota.

-Que león tan masoquista y deseoso.

Continuará…


	7. Malditas Hormonas

Notas: bueno aquí les dejo la continuación del, capitulo espero les guste muchos besos para los que comentaron… lo siento por no escribir, pues estaba de viaje y no estaba inspirada…

Capitulo anterior:

-Que oveja tan idiota.

-Que león tan masoquista y deseoso.

Capitulo Número 7:

Era el prado más verde, hermoso y maravilloso que halla visto en todo mi vida, aunque sólo tengo 17, pero como no admirar lo que mi mirada jade captaba…estaba lleno de diferentes tipos de plantas y flores de distintos colores, tamaños, olores, jamás vi algo más hermoso…acompañado de las flores, también se hacían presentes algunos animalitos como mariposas, grillos, saltamontes, lagartijas y etc.…etc, demoraría mucho en describir eso…

En realidad lo hermoso y lo más importante de toda está descripción esque me encontraba con… el que podía hacer que mi corazón se pare y corra a la vez…nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha quien en estos momentos tenia una mirada serena y parecía poco importarle el lapso del tiempo.

-Será mejor regresar… al parecer pasaron más de 30 min.-le dijo la pelirosa.

-Tan sólo fueron 25 min.

-¿Así? ¡Pensé que habían sido más!

-…Eh si mejor regresemos…

Nos dispusimos a pararnos pero nose si el destino me odiará, o será que tengo algún estúpido problema en los pies…pues resbale, pero el pareció darse cuenta así que se antecedió y me agarro, pero ante una desesperación mía, jale el cuello de su camisa ,así él calló encima MIO…

_**Sasuke Narra:**_

Todo era paz ,tranquilidad, más paz hasta que percibí un leve movimiento en sus rosados labios…

-Será mejor regresar… al parecer pasaron más de 30 min.-le dijo la pelirosa.

-Tan sólo fueron 25 min.

-¿Así? ¡Pensé que habían sido más!

-…Eh si mejor regresemos…

Y esque a veces odio decirlo pero amo demasiado su torpeza , me hace pensar que es más inocente que una oveja, quien puede tropezarse a la hora de levantarse…se que está mal pero a veces también puedo ser torpe, y así pueden apreciar muy bien como caigo encima de cierta pelirosa sólo con mi mirada fija en sus labios… Guau si que son…, como decirlo a sí… irresistibles.

Al final siento la caída de nuestros cuerpos y claro soy TAN TORPE…que caigo encima de ella n n, la noto un poco sonrojada , amo tener ese efecto en ella, ah ya no me resisto…

-sssasu…- fue lo único que pudo decir pues por la caída mis labios ACCIDENTALMENTE chocaron contra los suyos.

Sabían como agarrar un pedacito de cielo, cosa que no puedo hacer pues me quemaría, todo estaba de lujo hasta que diablos los instintos… no pude controlarme más, sin quererlo mis manos ya estaban en sus muslos, mis rodillas estaban entre sus piernas, y ella abajo mío , ah desearía poder despertar así todos los días…pero sin querer esa sensación a la hora de comer despertó cosa que no supe controlar, cada vez la besaba más y más como si las hormonas me dijeran "llévatela a la cama" OH que bien sonaba.

Pero sabía que la dañaría, así que corte bruscamente el beso.

_**Sakura narra:**_

Así como así se distancio de la nada parecía que estuviera besando algo que quemará, parecía algo trastornado miraba hacia otro lado hasta que finalmente aclaro su garganta y dijo:

-Lo ssiento…aún no logro controlar mi deseo de sangre.

-No te preocupes…

-Sserá mejor irnos ya…

Después de eso se paro como si nada respiro profundo y luego volteo con una gran sonrisa, me ofreció su mano para levantarme.

A la mañana siguiente:

_**Narra **__**Sasuke:**_

Abrí mis ojos vaya si que estaba exhausto después de lo que ayer si que no pude cerrar ni un ojo me pase la noche entera pensando en aquello y en aquellas reacciones.

_**Flashbacks:**_

-sssasu…- fue lo único que pudo decir pues por la caída mis labios ACCIDENTALMENTE chocaron contra los suyos.

_**Fin del flashbacks **_

Me levante de mala gana aún era temprano eran 5: 30 a.m., me dolía la cabeza, me desvestí agarre mi toalla y me dirigí hacia la ducha, una vez allí abrí la llave y entre, el agua caía en mi cabeza, parecía solucionar mis problemas, pero sólo en esos instantes…termine, salí, fui hacia mi cama y revise en mi armario el uniforme del colegio…

Una vez vestido baje hacia la cocina necesitaba mis llaves, pero algo llamó mi atención, era mi madre, cocinando…Oo

-Eh…mamá ¿qué haces…?

-Yyo sólo cocinando hijo ¿Por qué?

-Mamá nosotros no comemos…-mi rostro cambio a uno curioso-No es necesario.

-Lo se pero sólo quería ver que se sentía…-su rostro entristeció- pero…Ahora arreglo el desastre.

-No… perdón debe ser duro para ti…-pauso- continua.

-Sasuke…eres un amor.

-Hpm... Lo se.

Salí de la cocina un poco confundido, nunca pensé que a mi madre se le dieran por hacer eses tipo de cosas…cuando entre a la sala me encontré con mi hermano mayor Itachi, estaba allí sentado como si nada en el sofá enfrente del TV mirando las noticias, cosa que considero absurdo, al parecer me oyó ya que apago el televisor y salio de la sala…

Me importo poco luego fui hacia el estudio de papá que quedaba dos puertas más allá del baño, cuando toque oí una voz que provenía de la habitación la cual me decía que podía entrar:

-Padre necesito hablar contigo…

-Es algo grave…-me miró seriamente-puedes decirlo.

-No mucho…-se puso nervioso, cosa que no demostró-es sobre Sakura…cuando estoy con ella…

-Que hay con ella, acaso quieres decir que…despierta demasiado tus instintos…

-Digamos que es eso-su padre lo miro preocupado.

-Sasuke…tienes que contenerte a toda costa ya que… no puedes…recargaría mucha carga en sus hombros-se paro en el acto de su silla-no puedes condenarla a algo por culpa de tus condenados instintos…

-Lo se padre, yo lo siento mucho…trataré de no hacerlo.

Salí del estudio un poco preocupado y hay 2 razones, una: se me iba a hacer tarde para clases, pero eso no era gran cosa.

Y dos: tenía que contenerme todo lo posible al estar cerca de Sakura, no podía condenarla a tal cosa y por culpa de mis hormonas…

Rayos a veces es odioso ser un vampiro adolescente…hacemos más estupideces que los humanos…aunque yo era la excepción ya que no me gustaba armar líos.

Continuará…


	8. Decir adiós

Capitulo anterior:

-Lo se padre, yo lo siento mucho…trataré de no hacerlo.

Salí del estudio un poco preocupado y hay 2 razones, una: se me iba a hacer tarde para clases, pero eso no era gran cosa.

Y dos: tenía que contenerme todo lo posible al estar cerca de Sakura, no podía condenarla a tal cosa y por culpa de mis hormonas…

Rayos a veces es odioso ser un vampiro adolescente…hacemos más estupideces que los humanos…aunque yo era la excepción ya que no me gustaba armar líos.

Continuará…

Capitulo numero 8:

Ya había llegado a mis clases, aún seguía pensando en lo que me había dicho mi padre pues era cierto no podía simplemente era demasiado para Sakura , no podía permitirme eso ,no me quedaba otra que nose tal vez ignorarla , pero le dolería demasiado y no quiero hacerle mal , esto es verdaderamente asqueroso , porque rayos tenía que ser Sakura tan tan tan tan … ahhh tan sensible, frágil, delicada, linda, un tanto tímida y tan cariñosa , inocente y … y…sabes Sasuke eso no AYUDA demasiado .

Y ahora que, allí está y me ha dejado un asiento libre, no Sasuke no puedes , lo mejor será ignorarla donde habrá otro asiento, Oh genial a tras de ella ya que…muy bien ya estoy cerca y debieron ver su rostro al parecer aún no lo entiende.

Bueno todo sea porque yo aprecio mucho su vida…tal vez le duela más a ella, pero se que se equivoca , ella se olvidará de mi, se casará , tendrá hijos con un maldito que no soy yo, envejecerá , verá a sus hijos grandes y morirá como está dicho…tks en cambio yo miraré todo aquello , mi corazón se hará pedazos… y aunque ya no sienta nada me dolerá demasiado pues jamás encontré a alguien como ella .Y me duele saber que es quien llena el vació pero yo soy quién destruye lo que ella llena.

El profesor ya está aquí será mejor prestar atención… presiento que será uno de los peores días que he tenido…

Las clases fueron transcurriendo un poco tranquilo, Sakura aún no me había dicho nada, ojala no este molesta, ahora me dirijo hacia mi casillero tengo que sacar algunos libros para la clase de Física, de repente algo calló de mi casillero , era una carta rosa y con el perfume de…Sakura .

_Querido Sasuke – kun :_

_Sasuke necesitamos hablar…te noto un poco extraño no me haz dirigido la palabra en toda la clase,en realidad nose que tendrás si estás molesto conmigo por algo que he hecho lo siento mucho ,pero yo no me eh percatado de hacerte hecho algo malo._

_Es más no podría ya que sería un gran dolor para mi como para ti…si estás leyendo esto quiero que sepas que…te amo Sasuke y que no podría vivir el resto de mis días sin ti…y si para eso necesito ser una vampiresa lo seré pero sólo si tu me lo pides…_

_Y por lo que más quieras si se te ocurre pedirme olvidarte soy capaz de suicidarme…entonce sólo resta decirte te espero en el prado a la hora de salida ._

_Tkm : Sakura… _

Diablos y ahora que se supone que deba decirle que ya no la amo que me aburrí de ella, porque complicas todo Sakura por que…tranquilo sólo debes pensar en los dos pero que le digo…tal vez si …a ver puede ser si , tan sólo hay que esperar la salida eso es todo me dolerá pero una de mis ventajas esque no puedo llorar y no se dará cuenta.

En la clase de Física:

-Disculpe joven Uchiha me podría decir otras características de los generadores eléctricos-hablo el profesor.

-otras características importantes de un generador son su intensidad nominal, que es la máxima intensidad de corriente que puede circular por el sin provocar sobrecargas y su resistencia interna , que el propio generador opone al paso de la corriente eléctrica- le respondí como si nada .

-Eso estuvo estupendo joven-respondió estufectado el profesor Oo.

-Bueno como el resto de la clase no supo que responder me hará un ensayo sobre los generadores y tendrá que ser de 500000 palabras- me miró – en cuanto a usted siga así.

Sonó la campana que indicaba la clase de historia del arte , odio esa clase la profesora se la pasa mirándome, tratando en muchos intentos fallidos de afanarme que asco de profesora porque no contratan a otra .

-Hola chicos , hoy hablaremos acerca del arte prerrománico , y luego harán un tema alusivo a eso o algo que salga de su imaginación , muy bien comencemos.

Yo estaba tan distraído que cuando empezamos a pintar dibuje a Sakura, ah pero se veía muy diferente tenía los labios más rojizos, el cabello más largo, los ojos rosas como su cabello y no podía ser era ella…Satura . Eso significa, que , ¿que significa? , ahora que lo pienso tiene algunos parentescos con Sakura…pero por que …

Flashbacks:

Hace varias décadas …( y créanme muchas → →)

-Sasuke por favor sólo dímelo, miénteme.

-No ya te lo dije no te amo, y lo nuestro nunca sucederá.

-Oh Sasuke como puedes decir eso, sabes perfectamente que me amas , por que lo ocultas…

-tks …yo …amar a alguien como tu, como se te puede ocurrir que puedo amar a un arcángel, tu estás demente te haz enamorado de tu enemigo.

-Te burlas de mi, entoncés espera …verás como cambiaremos de papeles…

-A caso eres idiota como se te puede ocurrir que me enamoraré de ti.

-Quien dijo que será de mi rostro, quien dijo que serán mis labios , quién dijo que será de un arcángel, te enamorarás de tu presa y será tu plañir.

Fin del flashbacks .

Entones fue cuando me di cuenta de sus palabras: **"Quien dijo que será de mi rostro, quien dijo que serán mis labios , quién dijo que será de un arcángel, te enamorarás de tu presa y será tu plañir."**

El rostro de Sakura es más fino, sus labios son menos rojos , no es un arcángel, es…es…mi presa y es mi plañir o dios mío , caí en sus redes. Pero son totalmente diferentes Satura era como yo es por eso que no nos soportábamos pero Sakura es todo lo contrario.

Aunque creo que con más razón debo terminar con ella , pero no puedo esa fue mi condena , terminar demente por aquella criatura , hasta el borde ser de una de los míos.

Pero a que viene que haya pintado a Satura , tal vez es un deyabu , tal vez , o puede que sea una señal que me indique que está cerca, pero también puede ser que mi cabeza está buscando soluciones acerca del problema de Sakura y de casualidad apareció su recuerdo.

-Oh Sasuke pero que hermoso- .me dijo la profesora toda impresionada.

-Ah que dijo

-Quien es la musa o – se sonrojo- quien es tu inspiración…

-Me hace recordar a alguien no muy especial- la mire estaba decepcionada- pero tiene un parecido a una compañera.

-Ah , bueno continua- y se fue.

Sonó nuevamente la campana que indicaba que la clase había finalizado , la profesora se despido y de paso dejo tarea extra y dijo que trajéramos el cuadro la semana que viene , muy claro decía llévenselo pues no quiero cargar con eso .

Era ahora o nunca el momento de la verdad , el momento de lastimosamente terminar con Sakura , pero sólo porque la amaba y porque no quería lastimarla.

Salí del salón, ya me encontraba en las pasillos , camine hacia la salida , muchos chicos se despedían de mi aunque no los conocía, estaba ya cerca de la puerta con mi mochila la hombro y mi cuadro en mano , espera y por si fuera poco olvide dejar el cuadro en el casillero , ya que , me abrí paso , jalé la manija , ya estaba afuera.

No fue muy difícil localizar a Sakura la distinguí entre la muchedumbre por su melena rosa, cuando me acerque a ella me saludo normalmente:

-Hai-hablo ella.

-Hola Sakura

-Sasuke vamos al prado.

-Está bien.

Caminamos un largo rato ya que el prado estaba un poco lejos y no era momento para ser veloz , estábamos hablando en serio , al fin llegamos y se dispuso a hablar.

-Dime Sasuke que te suce…-miro de reojo el cuadro que llevaba en mano- que es eso.

-Esto –dije mirando el cuadro.

-Si que es

-Es sólo un cuadro de la clase de arte ¿por ?

-Puede verlo…

-Claro…

-Sasuke…es precioso, pero- se sonrojo – se parece a…

-Si lo se a ti…todo el mundo lo comenta…

-Es por eso que me ignorabas, por esto- lo señalo confundida.

-No es sólo que…ya no significas nada para mi – le dije lo más frío que pude.

-Pppero que dijiste.

-Lo que oíste está relación acaba aquí, no quiero saber nada de ti

-Ah, pero y que paso con el juntos para siempre…

-Que estupideces dices…

-Estupidez…-agacho la cabeza- ESO LE DICES A LO QUE UNA VEZ LE LLAMASTE AMOR, QUE…NO ME DIGAS SE TE OLVIDO TODO LO QUE ME DIGISTE, QUE CUANTO ME AMABAS Y DEMAS- y comenzó a llorar.

-No entiendo por que te alteras sólo te estoy diciendo que no me siento cómodo con esto que llevamos.

-No alterarme, bueno si eso es lo que quieres-me miró con lagrimas en los ojos- hasta aquí…

-No te preocupes tarde o temprano olvidarás todo, los humanos siempre lo hacen…

Continuará…

Nota:

No me maten aún…se que es un poco anti sasuasku y que no saben quien minchicas es satura sólo les digo o les puedo decir , que era una loca obsesionada con el y que ………………………………….. nada más, bueno espero sus comentarios y ya se me salí un poco del tema es sólo que ya me aburría .


	9. Entiendeme

-No alterarme, bueno si eso es lo que quieres-me miró con lagrimas en los ojos- hasta aquí…

-No te preocupes tarde o temprano olvidarás todo, los humanos siempre lo hacen…

Continuará…

Me miro , sus ojos se tornaron con odio y rencor, que por lo visto era dirigido hacia mí, nunca la había visto así, tan apagada, la luz que transmitían sus ojos era reemplazada por lágrimas que hace un momento me indicaban que la había lastimado, aunque no lo hubiese querido…

-Hubieras pensado 2 veces antes de decir humano…y sabes…todo esto queda aquí-señalo su pecho-no es fácil olvidar…

-Quien dijo que lo es…

-Espera que haz dicho-al parecer noto la tristeza en mi voz-acaso tu…escondes algo que es…

-Mira, traté de no llegar a tantos extremos pero…por lo visto lo haré…

-Pero que dices…

-NUNCA TE AME… feliz…

-Ah-una vez más lágrimas en sus ojos.

-La única razón por la cual estuve contigo es por…por que te pareces a, alguien de quien estuve enamorado –una vez más mentí-fue hace mucho…pero tú sólo haces que sienta dolor.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura no pudo contenerse…acorto la distancia que había y trato de golpearlo , pero Sasuke se le anticipo, la agarro de las muñecas, mientras ella golpeaba y golpeaba…

-Pooorque…que hice…maldito insensible…ojala te pudrás…

-…

-Te odio…te odio

Sakura levanto su rostro dispuesta a burlarse de el, pero en vez de eso, ni cuenta se dio, pero sus respiraciones chocaban …la de Sasuke era normal…mientras la de ella era agitada…

Al parecer nuestro querido protagonista Sasuke no pudo contenerse más y …ustedes que creen…la beso

-Sasuke…

-Adiós

Y se alejo todo fue muy rápido ya que pareció una milésima d segundo, dejando a Sakura muy confundida al respecto ya que estaba toda sonrojada y lo último que había sentido eran los labios de Sasuke…

Después de aquel encuentro de Sakura con Sasuke , al parecer para ella sus días fueron transcurriendo como si nada los segundos pasaron a ser horas, estás a su vez fueron días, las cuales se convirtieron en semanas , todo era deprimente para nuestra querida pelirosa…

Ya que su vida no tenía sentido, oh al menos eso pensaba ella…ya que su rutina era levantarse, cambiarse, comer, irse a la escuela , pasar a limpio lo de la pizarra , salir al receso , ir al comedor, pensar en Sasuke…, entrar nuevamente a clases , ir hacia su casa, charlar con su padre, oh más bien que su padre tratara de subirle los ánimos cosa que no funcionaba, ya que terminaban peleándose y subía a llorar a su habitación…

Pero lo que ella no sabía esque todo eso era presenciado bajo las sombras, por el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, que tan sólo al escucharla llorar se maldecía a si mismo…

La vida de Sasuke era muy igual y tan diferente a la vez

Digamos que a el no le iba mejor ya que en su casa ya que estaba de mal humos con todos desde su madre Mikoto…la cual a veces era despreciada y no entendía el porque…

Ni que decir de Itachi ya que trató de hablar con Sasuke , sólo era ignorado…

Cuando su padre Fugaku quiso reprenderle , Sasuke sólo lo miro fríamente y en su cara maldijo el día en que lo había convertido en vampiro , también agrego que le daba vergüenza tener un ejemplo como el, que no servía de nada ser inmortal, y que todos los presentes eran una perdida de su tiempo…

Y pues esa fue la gota que derramo el baso ya que la paciencia de Fugaku se fue por el inodoro, al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de Sasuke, su ira que al parecer había sido guardado en uno de los contenedores más viejos salió a luz…

Se abalanzo contra el , y pues la únicas palabras que llegó a escuchar Sasuke antes de recibir una lección por parte de uno de los vampiros más sabias de los siglos IV y V

Fue : " te enseñaré una de las lecciones más grandes de la vida…pequeño mocoso"

Su padre parecía un mousntro sólo se veía como se iban rompiendo las cosas poco a poco

-Itachi haz algo-sollozaba Mikoto la cual presenciaba todo.

-Déjame estúpido viejo…aaaaaaaaaaaaaa…me las pagas…

Fue una pelea realmente titánica por parte de ambos…pero aquel grito por parte de Sasuke es porque había sido desgarrado en el pecho…fue cuando Itachi intervino , con dolor y furia empujo a su padre lejos de su hermano…

-Que significa esto Itachi…

-Está bien que quieras enseñarle una lección a tu hijo…pero porque en frente nuestra madre…además…no es la forma…

-En cuanto a ti Sasuke…no deshonres a la familia, si tienes problemas con la Sakura, no nos involucres

-…

-Gracias a dios Itachi…Sasuke no vuelvas a hacer eso…y tu Fugaku luego hablaremos…

Así Mikoto levanto a un molesto Fugaku y pasaron a retirarse, dejando a Sasuke en una esquina …pensando…parecía haberse fugado de su cuerpo ya que su rostro no presentaba expresión alguna.

-Que sucede…

-….

-Acaso tiene problemas el vampiro frío e insensible…

-Cállate Itachi…

-Porque tienes miedo de charlar…

-Simple…sólo cierra tu boca…

-O si no que, me matarás

-Si eso buscas…

-Sasuke deja de hablar idioteces ponte de pie, hablemos, soluciona las cosas, porque no harás nada con quedarte ahí como un muerto.

-Oh ,miren hablo el cerebro de la familia, además somos seres no vivos recuerda eso.

-No lograrás nada con insultarme-miro hacia la ventana-es Sakura…verdad

-Y que si es así…

-Al fin te diste cuenta de que….

-Se parece a Satura…si…dime algo que no sepa…

-Se dice que cuando te enamoras de alguien que se parece…a quien sintió eso por ti es por que te gustaba esa personita , aunque lo niegues…

-Insinúas que me gusta Satura- se incorporo – Ja…ahora se puede saber que comiste…

-Yo sólo decía no hay porque agredir verbalmente.

-Nose que hacer…

-sólo dile la verdad, además alguna vez Sakura ha tenido algún comportamiento raro…

-No…pero si te re…gfl

Flashbacks :

Se encontraban un dulce niño , de ojos oscuros como la noche, cabello azabache, piel nivea , de unos 6 años jugando en un verde prado…corría de un lado para el otro cuando de repente choco contra algo, más bien contra alguien

-…

-Oh pero esque acaso no vez…

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la hermosa mujer: ojos verdes esmeraldas, labios rojos como la sangre, cabellos rosas…,lo miraba muy enojada…

-Hhhai

-Pero que tenemos aquí…disculpa no me halla presentado…soy Satura…tu…

-Mi que…

-Olvidalo quieres…

-Si…soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bonito nombre Sasu-chan

Fin del Flashbacks

-Sasu-chan

-Ahora me vas a responder o te volviste loco…

-Hace cuanto convirtieron a Satura en una mortal…

-Hace unos…mas o menos 281 años atrás ¿Por qué?

-Pues…¿Cuántos años tenía cuando sucedió eso?

-Diecinueve creo…

-Oh diablos…tengo que buscar a Sakura…

-Si hazlo ya capte …te vi cuadno sucedió.

Entones salió corriendo a toda velocidad, y había llegado a la casa…No podía entrar por la puerta así que decidió entrar por la ventana…al parecer estaba allí pero dormida…

-Sakura…

-…

-Sakura…

-ah…Sasuke Oo-de inmediato se paró-aléjate oh…oh yo…

-…sólo quiero hablar…de nosotros…fue un error lo que paso

-No vete…o yo…

-Tu que, recuerda que soy un vampiro y no puedes hacer nada-la empujo contra la pared- así que escuchame…

-…no

-Mira…sólo quiero aclarar las cosas y con que te pongas necia no solucionas nada…

-Yo…no puedo…no te creo…

-Ah…lo que faltaba-entonces se le prendió el foco- Cree esto- se acerco y la beso pero ella se quedo estática aunque sólo fueron segundos ya que logró reaccionar y correspondió, sin querer tropezaron con la cama…

(Como puede una cama justo cruzarse por allí ) Sasuke se encontraba encima de alla , mientras Sakura mantenía ocupada sus manos, las cuales jugaban con el cabello de este…

Sasuke no se reprimió ni un segundo más y acarició sus muslos…Digamos que Sakura nose quedaba atrás ya que se había desecho por completo de las prendas que se encontraban en la parte superior…

Pero no basto con eso, el quería más…y ella sólo buscaba que ella lo recompense …así que hizo suyo uno de los pechos de la joven…le comenzó a fastidiar la blusa…se deshizo de ella en un segundo…sólo quedo con el sujetador…al poco tiempo ya no contaba con el, dejo su boca para probar sus cenos…jugaba con ellos…los apretaba…mordisqueaba entre otras cosas, las cuales dejaban salir gemidos de la boca de Sakura.

Luego sin pensarlo 2 veces…se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y retrocedió , no , no era tiempo aún no…dejo a Sakura confundida ,quien entendió pocos minutos después la razón… así que sólo volvió a vestirse y el le imito…

-Ahora me crees…

-Si…siento no haberlo hecho

-Yo lo siento…Sakura necesito conocer al resto de tu familia…es un asunto de urgencia, también es la respuesta por la cual rompimos…

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, llamaré a mamá lo más pronto posible…

-Si

Continuará:

Bueno aquí les dejo este cap. Siento no haber escrito antes esque…no hay excusa matenme luego de dejar comentarios, pues así revivo y les dejo el siguiente cap.

Ah una cosa más que lindos comentarios casi lloró…^ ^


	10. Coincidencias

Capitulo 10:

-Y ella es mi Abuela…Kanon Haruno…

-…ella.

-¿quién es?

-¿Cuándo veremos a tu familia?

-Hoy por la tarde

-Bien entonces…¿ que quieres hacer hasta entonces?

-¿Podemos ir a comer un helado?, digo…¿Me acompañas?

-No tan sólo te acompañaré sino que, yo invito.

-Sabes , no es necesario, puedo pagarlo yo.

-No te preocupes, además creo que rechazas mi invitación ¿o que?

-Eeh no, bueno mejor vamos por el helado, y si tu invitas.

-Muy bien, me parece perfecto.

Nos dispusimos a ir por un por el dichoso y prometido helado de Sakura, una vez afuera Sakura se paró en seco y medito unos instantes:

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Ah no es nada , es sólo que no me decido.

-Decidir ¿Qué?-inquirí dudoso .

-Bueno pues es por que en cierto parque, muy lejos, hay una pequeña heladería donde es muy bueno el sabor de chocolate, pero en el centro comercial Salió un nuevo sabor es majar blanco y yo quiero probarlo^ ^…además….

-Ah porque en vez, olvídalo, que tal si vamos primero al centro comercial a probar ese sabor y luego al parque , feliz…-Eso como que me causo gracia en cierto modo.

-Si

El camino a la heladería no fue tan silencioso como se esperaba, ya que por su parte Sakura hacia una intervención la cual era cuando se le ocurría cualquier letra de canciones que al parecer no se acordaba muy bien ya que paraba cuando se le olvidaba algún fragmento.

Eran letras tranquilas, algunas las lograba reconocer mientras otras no. Aún no sabia porque, pero llevaba un buen tiempo tarareando…

Que fue…pero si huele a …¿perro?... a ver el olor viene de…¿Sakura?

-Oh dios mio, ppero si eres tu ¿sai?....¿aaah pero cuanto tiempo sin verte?-dijo ella un tanto emocionada.

-Saku , tienes razón cuanto tiempo desde que te conocí, ^ ^ oye creciste.

-En serio…

-¡No!

-Ejemmmmmmm ¬ ¬ - dije un poco fastidiado por la atención prestada.

-Pero si estás tan grande y mira que pareces de mayor edad y…

Al parecer se dio cuenta de algo, pude leerlo…

---Quien es este tipejo que está con **mi** Saku.

Y créanme no me gusto lo posesivo que es con mi novia, además quien se cree.

-Ah saku quien es tu amigo.

-Ah…ah el es mi novio Sasuke Uchiha , es hijo del doctor Fugaku Uchiha.

-¿Novio?- su frente mostró un par de arrugas y sus cejas se juntaban hasta parecer una.-Valla no te veo en un tiempo y te me adelantas-Su tono era ahora frío , no se comparaba con el que antes había usado.

-Eh si, mucho gusto-no quería que las cosas entre los 2 se pusieran mal, además quería saber porque olía a perro.

-No opino lo mismo, pero hola soy Sai…

-Disculpa eso fue grosero pero si así quieres jugar, no me opondré.

-Sai …¿desde cuando eres tan grosero?

-Oh lo siento, de verdad supongo que es la emoción?

-Si claro-lo dije con sarcasmo pero de repente vi como la mano de Sakura se dirigía a mi mejilla y pocos minutos después impactaba mi rostro…

-Sakura…pero…

-Jjajajajjjajajajajjajajja-eso fue de parte de Sai

-Oh mira una mosca- luego retiró su mano de mis rostro y me mostró el pequeño insecto.

-Oye y que pasó con mi helado- me pregunto.

-Bueno es que estabas tan emocionada con tu **amigo **¬ ¬que yo…

-Hey Sai que te parece si nos acompañas.

-¿Qué?

-Claro, ya me desocupe justo iba hacia mi casa para ver como matar el aburrimiento.

No refunfuñe más y los seguí , al principio yo estaba al lado de Saku, pero luego " su amigo" hizo una buena distracción para mi y Saku , lo siguiente fue que se pusó entre los 2 , eso me incómodo aún más…Pero no dije nada ya que en realidad Sakura estaba muy a gusto con su amigo, ambos hablaban mucho sobre temas como, un tal Yamato que creo era padre de el, luego sobre un lugar muy raro que de nombre creo tenía trabalenguas, otro de los temas fue el padre de Sakura, al parecer los conocía muy bien tanto a Sakura como a su padre ya que me sorprendía todo lo que hablaba de el , aunque no mostré mi asombro, fue muy grande, además trataba de aparentar que no los escuchaba, ¿ acaso eso estaría bien?.

¿Estaba bien que Sakura hablará con su amigo de millones de cosas y me dejará de lado?, pero no son nada, no hay porque preocuparse ¿ o sí? , no claro que no y como Sakura había dicho de seguro no se veían de lejos por eso había diálogo por todos lados y de muchos temas los cuales ya me tenían mareado ya que hablaban de algo durante un largo rato y luego reanudaban el tema está vez hablando de mi, cosa que al parecer no le gusto a el ya que sus pensamientos era abrumadores y a la vez se alentaba .Al parecer Sakura le gustaba pero lo siento mucho por el, pero Sakura Haruno llevaba mi nombre en todos lados

Algunos de los que llegue a escuchar fueron estos:

" Valla si que es feliz, claro que conmigo también"

"Dios habla tanto de el que ya me dio nauseas "

"Hay Sakura si supieras que…soy mejor que el"

" Ahora que lo veo mejor es tan callado que parece un muerto…hola señor muerto…jajajajajajajajjaja , que buen apodo pero es tan pálido y frío cuando lo choque…que parece de esos que cazamos ….un chupasangre, además huele como uno de ellos , tal vez estuvo muy cerca de uno sin percatarse ……jajjajajajjaja como que ya digo idioteces mejor miró a Sakura antes de que sospeche".

Lo último me inquieto un poco pues el dijo que cazaba vampiros pero, como diablos….ahora no había duda era un…¿ licántropo?, pero si en realida lo era….hey acaso me dijo chupasangre , me estoy molestando más cada segundo que paso con este inbesil .

-Hey que les parece ya llegamos.- dijo el .

-Y que les parece si nos sentamos allí-dijo señalando una mesa entre todas.

-Por mi está bien-dije.

Así que todos nos dirijimos hacia la mesa señalada por Sakura , yo me iba sentar al frente suyo si no fuera por su "amigo" el cual me dejo en el aire y no me quedó más opción que ocupar el otro asiento.

" Ja te gané , chupasangre, ok ese apodo le queda perfecto, no hay dudas sobre eso"

Y una vez más no me gusto su comentario…

-Me esperan un rato voy a ver los sabores…

-Claro-respondimos los 2 al mismo tiempo y luego nos miramos fugazmente con odio claro. Y así Sakura se fue dejándonos solos.

-Y…¿hace cuánto son novios?

-Hace 9 meses.

-Vaya es mucho, pero estás relaciones no durán mucho verdad.-dijo con tono brusco.

-Supongo-dije- pero ambos nos queremos y nos importa poco las veces que nos han

dicho eso.

" Si como no!...sólo espera lo que viene"-pensó

Sakura se acerco un poco rara…y algo triste.

-Ya no hay U-U-dijo tristona.

-¿Que cosa no hay?

-El sabor que vinimos a buscar-dije .

-No te pregunte Uchiha-me dijo molesto.

-Bueno no importa…comeré chocolate.

Así ellos eligieron un sabor y se dispusieron a comer, pero Sai me pregunto el porque no comía, iba responderle pero Sakura se adelanto y le dijo que yo odiaba los helados, pero Sai no desistió y me dijo que el me invitaba otra cosa, pero esta vez respondí yo, y le dije que antes de salir con Sakura había comido….y con eso le bastó ya que no me dijo nada más y le prestó atención a Sakura. Cuando terminamos se el dijo que ya era tarde y que si llegaba tarde su padre se molestaría , pues odiaba que el se retrasará en el almuerzo se despidió de ella con una sonrisa radiante y desapareció de nuestras miradas.

-¿Creo que ya es hora de ver a tu familia?

-Si ya son las 2 de la tarde, vaya que rápido se te va el tiempo cuando charlaas con viejos amigos.

-Si.

Hicimos silencio y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de su abuela , que era más o menos a las afueras de Konoha, así cuando llegamos nos recibió una muchacha al parecer la empleada.

-Hola Sakura cuanto tiempo.

-Si vaya, pero no preocupes Ayame juró vendré más seguido.

-¿Quién es el Saku?

-Es mi novio , Sasuke .

-Mucho gusto- ella me saludo cordialmente, parece era una buena chica , ya que no había pensamientos malos con ella.

"valla al fin Sakura es un tantito más feliz"-pensó.

-Señora Kanon tiene visitas.

-Hola abuela.

-Que tal señora-dije cuando la vi, era como Sakura pero muy í por i comentario.

-Hijita que tal –dijo muy contenta pero luego se molesto- Pero muchacha hace cuanto no me visitas juró le diré a tu madre- vaya al parecer era muy vipolar.

-Pero niña quien es este -dijo mirandome…

-Es su novio abuela ..-dijo ayame.

-¿Como se llama?-dijo la señora.

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Sakura.

-Quue Uchiha-Fue cuanto me acorde de la razón de la visita-¿tu padre es Fugaku?

La pregunta me sorprendió sólo un poco pero le respondí-claro ¿Por qué?

-Es que es el hombre más sexy que yo vi.

-Jjajajjajjajjajjajajajja-se río Ayame.

-Abuela estas avergonzándome….

-Ah-me dio miedo pero mucha risa-le daré sus saludos.

Continuará

Sorry si me demoré plis comenten , oks los espero, los comentarios grax hasta pronto


	11. Una posible opción

Capitulo 11:

Narración por Sakura:

La tarde se paso muy rápido, no percate mucho ya que mi abuela por su parte me tenía tan entretenida haciéndome pasar vergüenza ante de Sasuke, cuando todo acabo Sasuke me llevo a casa donde se despidió en la puerta, con un beso, que no duró mucho, ya que los impulsos lo carcomían, ahora eran más fuertes que antes, pero algún día lo controlaría, pero creo que no sería humana para entonces.

Cuando mi padre dejo de observar la ventana supe que se encontraba en otro sitio, subí a mi habitación, lo vi por la ventana, no quería estar sola, pero el me dijo que estaría conmigo a pesar de que tenía que solucionar algunos problemas… pero sería más tarde…esto iba a ser realmente aburrido

Pero, definitivamente la diversión la puso la abuela… ¿Por qué las abuelas serán así?, te avergüenzan todo el tiempo... si no son las madres las abuelas, pero si ellas son tranquilas el padre interviene , bueno al menos en mi caso es así…

Cuándo oficialmente le presente a Sasuke como mi novio, refunfuño toda la noche la mañana tarde y demás, ¿pero fue suficiente? NO, el cree que yo puedo ser feliz con… ¿sai?, bueno no lo dijo de golpe pero me mandaba demasiadas indirectas a mi y a Sasuke. Pero a el no parecía importarle, nunca se quejo, reclamo, o de más…

Tenía que ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad, un hombre como el no podía existir, menos a mi lado, pero siendo realistas, el no era un hombre y yo era alguien que tenía flojos muchos tornillos… ¿entonces en realidad era posible todo esto?

Pero, ¿Qué Hubiera pasado si los vampiros no existieran? , ¿Quién ocuparía su lugar? Digo yo en el caso, ni loca sería Naruto, es muy hiperactivo, para su edad, Kiba, no el amaba a los perros con pasión, yo lo decepcionaría.

Sai, sonreí sin darme cuenta, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor Sai no era malo, es más era un buen chico, era tierno, dulce, tenía una sonrisa linda, alegre y fugaz , que siempre era como luz cuando estaba conmigo, era mi mejor y más fiel amigo, era mi protector, como un hermano, o alguna vez lo fue, creo que no debería chocar el tema , aún estoy segura de aquello, nunca lo había visto como más que un hermano.

-Sakura-una grave voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, ¡si que pasa!-respondí algo alterada.

-Porque tan alterada-me dijo de lo más tranquilo, pero luego me miró-dime que piensas-me dijo casi susurrando y suplicante.

-Eh…bueno yo…-las palabras se aplastaban unas con otras y no me dejaban decir una oración coherente-…es que…pensaba…ya sabes…ayer…digo no!

-Si no querías decírmelo, simplemente no lo hubieras dicho-dijo mostrando en su rostro algo de enojo.

-No era eso, es sólo que…-me puse a pensar lo más rápido que puede, pero lo único que salio fue-no parecía que se llevarán tu y Sai-aunque creo era verdad puesto que la cara de Sasuke me decía aquello, al parecer no quería hablar se había molestado por mi pequeño comentario.

-Sabes ya te eh dicho que me interesa demasiado tu forma de pensar-oh creo que eso de verdad le había dolido, pero bueno de verdad el sueño me vencía y mucho.

-Puedes cantarme mi nana-pedí suplicante mientras le hacía un espacio en mi cama, como para que se acomodará conmigo.

-Claro cariño…-fue cuando su melodiosa voz me aturdía de una forma que para mi era relajante, tierna, dulce y muy, muy pero muy cariñosa. Ni siquiera me percate de que me había abrazado…Morfeo iba llevándome poco a poco, hasta que mi sueño me arrastro completamente dejando mi cuerpo aún con Sasuke.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se había dormido ya hace más de media hora, la calidez de su cuerpo, su tranquilo respirar, su aliento contra mi pecho, sus ojos cerrados, cabello desparramado, toda ella era un ángel, uno con muy mala suerte, mira que cruzarse conmigo no era una experiencia que habría de ser hermosa. Pero ella lo decidió así y aunque no es tuviera de acuerdo, no podía simplemente obligarla dejarme porque yo lo consideraba seguro.

Ahora miles de cosas rondaban mi cabeza, todos estos años tratando de no dañar ni arranchar más vidas, para tan sólo perjudicar a esta pequeña Sakura, a esta rara niña de ojos jade, a esta temeraria que aún no sabía muy bien que su vida corría un riesgo tremendo estando conmigo…Tantas cosas que pensar hoy en día, tantos años para saberlo y mis palabras flotan dejando espacios que a veces no tomo en cuenta…supongo que debería estar más al pendiente, pero hoy mi cabeza retumbaba en todo la habitación de Sakura y rayos de verdad no me sentía como tantos otros días…otros días en que mi deseo egoísta de estar con Sakura hubiera sido una simple excusa persuasiva para dejar de lado el hecho de que esto está mal y no la merezco.

Aunque a pesar de todo no era tan difícil asimilar eso, Sakura una vez más diría "deja de menospreciarte…eres lo mejor que me ah pasado", a veces odiaba no poder dormir ni un segundo, al menos tal vez en mis sueños podría esconderme o refugiarme de la realidad, verdaderamente ese seria un alivio…d_éjá vu , _vaya verdaderamente esto se estaba volviendo algo raro…

(Suspiro)-Sasuke-Sakura se removía en la cama tal vez era un mal sueño, pero no era probable estaba muy tranquila, bese su frente…

-¿Qué pasa amor?-poco a poco mis grandes razones de no existir se iban, cuando un mundo en frente mío se abría paso sin importarle dejar ciego a alguien en el proceso, sus ojos…una vez más mirándome, tan adormilados, tan serenos; llenos de paz.

-Sasuke-(bozteso)-te molestaría darme un beso y cantarme otra ves mi nana-pregunto dudosa mientras trataba de no cerrar sus ojos aunque no le salía muy bien, una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios, e inconscientemente me correspondió un poco apagada por el sueño, pero no le quitaba la ternura tan simple que llevaba.

-Muy bien-bese su coronilla y tararee durante muchos minutos…largos, algunos lentos, otros cortos, no se cuanto estuve cantando la nana, incluso después de que se durmió, no sólo la tranquilizaba a ella, lo gracioso era que a mi también…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Profundo….Profundo…¿soy yo la que me muevo?...¿Sasuke?...¿que hora es?, ¿no era sábado?,¿Mami?...MMmmm

-Sakura…despierta, hola hay alguien-seguía zarandeándome, levemente pero era molesto, verdaderamente molesto.

-Estoy muerta déjame en paz-me apresure a decir- a los muertos se les deja en paz, no te han dicho.

-jajajaja-Mmmm yo conocía esa voz melodiosa, en ese caso… sería risa o carcajada melodiosa-amor aún no estás muerta…además estoy seguro de que te esperan con el desayuno abajo.

-Sasuke…Mmmm…SI…eres tu-cuando abrí los ojos encontré en el rostro de Sasuke con una grata sonrisa, que por supuesto era sólo mía.

-Oh vamos Sakura, levántate ,estoy al borde de caerme de la cama y no me gustaría caerme contigo, de seguro tu padre se daría cuenta.

-Ni que estuvieras encima mío-así mis brazos liberaron lentamente a Sasuke-además sabes que no me importaría ^ ^-pero a él si, rápidamente se separo de mi, mientras miraba por la ventana de mi cuarto, una mirada verdaderamente perdida-Sasuke…no te pongas así.

-Bueno y como deseas que me ponga…sabes ese tema es delicado y ambos sabemos que no era una broma por parte tuya.

-ah-(suspiro)-sabes ojala sea cierto, supongo que esperaré, pero hasta entonces no te enojes-rayos sabia que así no llegaría a ningún lado, y el claramente no iba tener ningún tipo de tacto conmigo que no pasara de unos cuantos besos, pero yo tenía la certeza de que podríamos, con mucho esfuerzo, llegar a más.

-No esperes Sakura, porque no estoy dispuesto a ir más allá contigo-dicho y hecho ya había confirmado lo que yo dije hace unos cuantos segundos en mi cabeza.-No te haré daño, no a ti-pero el no me hacía daño, porque se esmeraba en aquello con tanto ahínco.

-Sasuke-me miró sólo de reojo, me sentía impotente, más ante él-no me haces daño, sabes yo no quiero que es-

-Mira, aquí acabo el tema, vete a desayunar yo vuelvo más tarde-me miró unos segundos, antes de salir por la ventana-¡Y no, no estoy molesto!-eso lo dijo antes de saltar de mi ventana lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchará.

-Tonto-masculle, según mi parecer muy bajito.

-Lo escuche, dulzura-si en definitiva era el, me había olvidado que era un vampiro

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Tendría que arrepentirme?, creo que ya era tarde, una vez que esa idea fue a parar a su cabeza de seguro que no saldría jamás, aún me resulta un misterio saber a lo que verdaderamente le teme, si a mí me ama y bueno pues no soy tan normal que digamos…bueno tú sabes tengo colmillos, y puedo entrar en la cabeza de otros, ¿Qué opinas?-espero al menos que me ayude un poco.

_Bueno ototo, sinceramente si ella tiene una confianza firme en ti pues no desapruebes la idea, pero necesitas pensártelo mucho, tomar ciertas medidas y ser sumamente cuidadoso, no es gracioso saber que puedes hacerle daño a Sakura por tus ideas libidinosas…¬¬U sigues siendo un crío a pesar de todo._

_-_¿cómo puedes pensar eso Itachi?, sabes leer tu mente es fastidioso-realmente me creía tan depravado, rayos creo que debería conseguir una buen psicólogo o tal vez un psiquiatra para mi caso.

_Oh…vamos no me vas a decir que la niña no hace que tus instintos se despierten…a un nivel que no puedes controlar, sabes suele pasar ^ ^, no tienes por que avergonzarte ototo, ya tenía cierta idea de tu cara de pervertido…Mmmm y si compramos un club nocturno…con el problema de mi ototo de seguro Sakura hace hasta lo imposible por "eso"…_

-Hey Oo ¿cómo se te ocurre quue-eesssso-ees….tú—fdidiosss-Ittttaaaa-chhhiii

_Oye no era necesario que escucharás eso, sabes necesito mi espacio mental así que aléjate de rato en rato, yo necesito conclusiones y bueno con__tigo aquí es algo difícil ototo.._

-Muy bien, Muy bien…ya vuelvo-sería mejor para él…después de todo él es el genio en relaciones, por algo Rin se le cae, ese babotas a veces creo que le envidio…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-_Muy bien entoncés te veo más tarde…-_me quede pensando un rato en lo que me había dicho, estaría bien, además creo que hoy salía de caza-_Mmmm oye yo soy el que pago el teléfono aquí responde rápido cerecito._

-Muy bien, muy bien…sólo no te pongas así…-

-_Entonces te espero-dio un gran suspiro que lo escuche por medio de la línea-bueno saluda a tu padre , alístate y ven a verme…adiós…_

_-_Adiós Sai-así colgué el teléfono y subí a mi habitación claramente a cambiarme para poder ir a verlo, me había gustado mucho que nuestra relación como amigos allá regresado, así como cuando nos conocimos.

_Flash backs:_

_Día nublado, como cualquier otro día aquí en Konoha…tanto que Sunno estaba realmente desquiciado, la pequeña Sakura había llegado, pero su regalo no…sólo era cuestión de que Sai regresara con el coche…_

_-Hola papá…-el joven padre miro de reojo a su hija…"menos mal que se levanta temprano"…procesando,…"rayos Sakura porque te levantaste temprano"._

_-Buenos días cariño- de pronto se acerco a la alacena tratando de buscar algo que comer.-deseas que te preparé algo._

_-No te preocupes mamá me contó que no sabías…digo, que no tenías experiencia-cayo un momento-yo lo hago-y así se corta la … "amistosa charla" pues sonó un claxon._

_-Voy yo…-Salió como si fuera insoportable estar allí, por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó Sakura al quedarse con la cocina como acompañante, no duro mucho, varios minutos después percibió la voz de su padre-Sakuraaa…sal deseo mostrarte algo.-Fue entonces como sin pensárselo 2 veces la pelirrosa salió y encontró a su padre apoyado encima de un auto, la primera impresión "vaya es suyo…querrá llevarme a mi primer día de clases"…-Ssssssshhhh…primero que nada déjame presentarte al genio creativo-de la parte de atrás salió un muchacho de unos 16 años, un poco menudo y con rostro un poco pálido, pero no tanto como Sasuke, ojos marrones, cabello lacio y oscuro…-Sakura es el Sai Black (__**me robó el apellido del verdadero Jacob Black) **__es hijo de mi amigo Hikko._

_Fin del Flash back:_

Mientras ese recuerdo volvía a rodarse como una película en mi cabeza, yo ya me había cambiado y estaba lista para salir, mi ropa era simple, pantalones algo holgados de color azul marino, con bolsillos que sobran, una polera de color celeste con mangas azules, era con gorrito, mis viejas zapatillas negras, mi cabello en una coleta y mi abrigo que cubría un poco el pantalón, lista para salir.

Salí corriendo al ver que me retrasaba, en ese lapso agarre como pude mis llaves y mi teléfono celular. Subí a mi pequeño y viejo auto….rumbo hacia allá, abra sido cosa de 15 minutos o tal vez 25 por el tráfico de está tarde y es que era sábado. Cuando lo encontré estaba allí parado en la puerta, de perfil parecía molesto, tal vez… no se en realidad

-Hey-alce mi mano para captar su atención…-ya te cansaste de esperarme-no se movió ni un segundo mientras yo seguía avanzando.

-No es sólo que parece que hoy lloverá y íbamos a saltar del acantilado- esa carita de inocente normalmente me agradaba pero-"SALTAR DE DONDE"

-¿Qué?...estás loco-raro , pensé que mi voz saldría más histérica , rayos.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…que creías que jugaríamos al rayuelo-su cara era de total burla…

-Bueno…necesito más acción en mi vida así que…¿Por qué no?

-Oh créeme que esa acción que tu buscas se llama "problemas" no creo que al Uchiha le agrade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Entoncés están aquí…-murmuró una sombra, se veía así porque el sol estaba a punto de dormirse y una gran sombra se extendía a lo largo del gran salón , él se encontraba al lado opuesto del gran ventanal.

-Y sus deseos son ubicarnos…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Perdonen la demorá, demasiadas cosas pasaron y también :**

**1.-no tenía nada nada pero nada de inspiración y todo lo que se me venía a la cabeza era puaj**

**2.-ni siquiera pasaban 5 min. Y todo el mundo me estaba fastidiando ( cortesía de papá, mi hermana y mi mascota)**

**3.-tenía una flojera más fuerte que el mismo sol…**

**Y weno espero me perdonen y prometo no demorarme al subir el prox cap**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A Y REALMENTE MUCHO MÁS POR SER TAN PACIENTES Y ESPERAR A ESTÁ FLOJA :**

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

SETSUNA17

LEONTINNES

SILVERMIST23

LUZ DE ANGEL

PAMYS-CHAN

DANIELITAXX

TRINIXX


End file.
